1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a riding type lawn mower for cutting grass or similar material and collecting the grass clippings into a collection bag, and more particularly to an air assist mechanism or blower adapted for attachment to such lawn mower for the purpose of aiding in the conveyance of the grass clippings through a discharge chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide lawn mowers, especially of the riding type, with blowers intended to enhance the movement of glass clippings from a mower into a receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,353 discloses a riding lawn mower wherein a rotary mower is mounted at the underside of a riding vehicle and includes a mower housing within which a plurality of cutter blades are located to cut grass or similar material. A conduit leads from a discharge opening at one side of the mower housing to a collection bag. A blower is positioned in the passageway or within the conduit to receive the grass clippings thrown out of the discharge opening of the mower housing by the cutter blades and propel such clippings upwardly through the conduit and into the collection bag. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that since the blower is directly attached to the mower housing and receives or draws the grass clippings from the mower housing, plugging of the clippings tends to occur particularly at the intake of the blower.